


I Think It’s A Great Idea:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Cell Phones, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Picnic Basket/Picnic Baskets, Picnics, Polygamy, Promotion/Promotions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam gets a call, & he was surprised by it, Steve & Danny offer their opinion, & congratulations' What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat and Mouse: Fresh Start: (Season 11: What Would’ve Happened) Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696189
Kudos: 1





	I Think It’s A Great Idea:

*Summary: Adam gets a call, & he was surprised by it, Steve & Danny offer their opinion, & congratulations' What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This part of my series!!!!*

Officer Adam Noshimuri was ready to have a wonderful day with his husbands. He was finishing packing up a picnic basket, when he saw **_TANI REY_** flashing on the screen of his phone. "Hey, Tani, What's up ?", The Handsome Asian asked with a smile on his face. The Ex-Lifeguard smiled on the other end of the line, & answered this. She relaxed on her couch, as the call continued.

_"Hey, Adam, I didn't mean to interrupt your vacation, But I got major news for you", There was a pause. "Because of your work with the Yakuza, & bringing down the fraction here, The Governor is promoting you", She squealed with delight, as she announced this. "Congratulations !", She exclaimed, There was silence, "Adam, You there ?", She asked with concern, When she didn't hear anything._

“Yeah, Sorry, Tani, I am just shocked, This is a lot to take in, I can’t believe it”, He said, as he was actually shocked by the news. The Former Criminal felt like he found his calling, & was happy for the first time in awhile. He can’t wait to tell Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams the news of his promotion, as he was getting excited by the whole thing.

_“Well, It’s well deserved, I am _ **so**_ freaking proud of you, You came such a long way, since last year”, She said, as she was stating a true fact, & knew it was hard on him to lose a friend & confidential informant the way he did._

He thanked her, & they planned to get together for coffee, as soon as he comes back from vacation. They exchanged their “goodbyes”, As soon as he hung up, He took the picnic basket, & went to find his husbands. So, He could tell them the news, & get their opinion on it. Steve, & Danny saw him coming out, & gave him their full attention.

“I am gonna be promoted to Detective, Based on the work that I did, Taking down the Yakuza”, He said quietly, as he was recovering from the shock. The Two Men went to hug, & kiss him, as they all sat down for a second, Steve said this breaking the silence. 

“Congratulations, Baby, You really deserved this, You worked so hard”, The Hunky Brunette kissed him once again sweetly on the lips. “For sure, We **_are_** gonna celebrate tonight, & definitely when get home to our ohana”, “What do you think of that plan ?”, He asked their super seal husband. “I think it’s a great idea”, The Former Seal said in agreement.

“Can we go on that picnic now ?”, Adam asked, as he smiled, & felt the love of the two men in his life. “I’m ready to go, How about you, Danno ?”, The Five-O Commander asked their beloved blond, “Let’s do it”, The Loudmouth Detective said, & the three men shared a kiss. Then, They went off to have their picnic.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
